Together again
by vuzznut
Summary: set in at the end of serious one. Story about Kai, Roxy(OC), Tala and Alaska(OC).
1. chapter one

**_Beyblades_**  
  
Main Characters  
  
Bladebreakers:  
1. Tyson Granger 14  
2. Max Tate 14  
3. Kenny 13  
4. Ray Kon 15  
5. Kai Hiwatari 16 (captain)  
All Stars  
1. Michael 15 (captain)  
2. Emily 14  
3. Steve 16  
4. Eddy 14  
5. Judy Tate (max mum) White tigers  
1. Lee 15 (captain)  
2. Mariah 15  
3. Kevin 14  
Majestic  
1. Johnny 16  
2. Robert 17 (captain)  
3. Oliver 15  
4. Equ 15  
Demolition Boys  
1. Tala 16 (captain)  
2. Brian 17  
3. Spence 17  
4. Ian 16  
5. Alaska 16  
  
Character Bio  
  
Name: Roxanne Black Nickname: Roxy Age: 16 Personalty: like Kai a bit more nicer Clothes: a tight white singlet and a mini black skirt with thigh high boots. Gloves like Kai, but with spikes and in her hair. Hair: waist length shinny white blonde with blue streaks to match Kai's hair. Eye colour: purple Boyfriend: Kai Best Friend: Tala, Kai, Ray and Alaska Bit beast: a black Stag with silver wings Bit beast name: Prongs Blade: red, blue and black Enemies: Boris, Voltaire  
  
Name: Alaska Black Nickname: Al Age: 16 Personalty: very hypo and very nice but sometimes she can be mean Clothes: very tight pale blue pants, pale pink tight shirt with buccal up boots Hair: waist length shinny white blonde with red streaks to match Tala Eye colour: blue Boyfriend: Tala Best Friend: Tala, Kai, Ray and Roxanne Bit Beast: werewolf Bit beast named: Moony Blade: pale pink and pale blue Enemies: Boris Voltaire  
  
Authors note: this is very much my first Beyblades fan fictions. I don't own any of these characters only the ones that I made up. Please enjoy my story, please read and review.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Roxanne and Kai had grown up together in the abbey. Also run away at the same time but they were split up in the end. They still stayed in contact via email and by phone. Roxanne was watching T.V. when she saw Kai who was with the Bladebreakers and Roxanne was staring at her boyfriend on the screen who happens to be Kai. She loves him so much and can't wait to see him again in Russia.  
  
Kai just won against Johnny from the Majestic and the rest of the team has just won your European Champions. They will be off to the world titles in Russia against one of most powerful teams they will have to meet is the Demolition Boys. Her sister Alaska is dating the captain of the Demolition Boys Tala.  
  
Flash Back  
  
In the Abbey  
  
Kai, Tala, Alaska and Roxanne were in the training room practising Beyblading a front of Boris the Boss in the Abbey. They were 8 years old and they were all very closet friends.  
  
Kai and Tala were against each other and Roxanne and Alaska was against each other. Kai was winning against Tala and Roxanne also was winning her battle against Alaska.  
  
They were taught not to show any emotions to any one. Boris was their teacher for blading.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Tomorrow she will be flying to Russia to see Kai, Tala and her sister Alaska. Kai doesn't remember his past of the abbey. He will when arrived in Russia if goes to the abbey just let's hope it doesn't go there. Roxanne shuddered just of thinking of that place.  
  
Roxanne picks up the telephone to ring her boyfriend Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai, its Roxanna." Exclaimed Roxanna  
  
"Hey Roxy, how are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm peachy I just saw you beat that Johnny guy from the Majestics."  
  
"Yeah I did beat that big red headed guy, which was the second time we fast each other but the other time he won." Kai Snarled.  
  
"There Kai-Wais, it's not the end of the world yet. So are you off to Russia for the world champs?" asked Roxy  
  
"Yes, I still amazed that my team got this far, mean really with this freaky of a team." Kai snarled  
  
"Oh come on Kai they can't be that bad?" Roxy question  
  
"Oh yes they can, Tyson the big mouthed doesn't know when to shut up or when to stop eating. Max is always so hyper more than your sister. Kenny he wells I'm Mr Know it all. And Lastly Ray he an all right guy but still a bit annoying." Kai said.  
  
"I will be coming to Russia to see you and my sister, My Love. I really miss you Kai." Roxy said very dearly.  
  
"I miss you too; you're my best friend and lover. I will see you in Russia." Kai proclaimed  
  
"I better let you go so you can pick on them, oh make their lives a live hell through train. Okay Bye." Said Roxy  
  
"Oh I will and Bye." Kai said well putting his phone away.  
  
After Roxy put down the phone she started to pack her bag for the trip to Russia. She was packing some clothes, her blade and some photos of her and Kai and Tala and Alaska.  
  
Mean while in Russia.  
  
Alaska was training with Tala was wondering how her sister Roxy and Kai where doing. Oh much she miss her sister and Tala really miss Kai his best friend. Those two are free well we are stuck in here trained to be prefect and the best in beyblading.  
  
"Um Tala, wondering when Kai and Roxy will be back with us?" asked Alaska  
  
"I have no idea, Al. I hope it is soon after all Kai is captain of the Demolition Boys and have Roxy with us again also." Answered Tala  
  
"Let's hope Kai gets sick of those idiot team Blade breakers soon." Al hoped  
  
"Knowing Kai yes he will be sick of them very soon." Inquired Tala  
  
"Quiet!!!!" shouted Boris "The Bladebreakers are heading here with the there team captain Kai, well we need a captain for the Demolition boys well as Kai is not here, so I choose Tala to be the captain." Tala looked shock that he been chosen to be captain. Alaska was so please for her boyfriend. "Back to training now!!"  
  
With the Bladebreakers  
  
On the train to Russia, Kai was getting some flash backs of his past about a boy with flaming red hair and another girl that looks like his girlfriend. Tyson was snoring so loudly that no one else was able to sleep.  
  
"So Everyone I was checking up the team that we are against in the world champs, they are called the Demolition boys, there names are Tala, Brain, Ian, Spence and there is one girl on the team called Alaska. That all the information that I have so far on the team in Russia." Said Kenny  
  
"They are very tough team that could destroy your blades before you have chances to attack them and take our bit beast." Kai said without opening his eyes open. After that he got up and left to get a breath of air.  
  
After he was gone they start talking again. "I wonder how Kai knew that. Mean really, it is so hard to find information on that team. I wonder that he was part of that team." Said Kenny  
  
Tyson woke up to smelt of food, when he heard the connation of the others talk about Kai.  
  
"What is this all about Mr Sourpuss, anyway." Tyson asked.  
  
"We where talking about our operants, that we have hardly any information about team except the names of the people in the team, when Kai said that they can destroy our beyblades and take our bit beasts if they wanted too." Kenny replied.  
  
The shocked face on Tyson face was price less just imagining a face of a monkey that was surprised.

A/N this is my first beyblade story and it doesn't have title i was wondering if give me some titles for the story. r/r 


	2. chapter two

**Chapter two**

_Where do I know those people_ Kai thought as he walks the corridors. He bump into someone on the train as the person fell to the floor.

"Sorry" Without looking at the person he bumps he moved on but the person called him.

"Kai, that a nice way to treat your girlfriend." Roxy said

"Roxy what are you doing here?" Kai whipped around to ask Roxy.

"Well I decide to visit my boyfriend and go see my twin sister." Roxy snickered

Kai drag her into the empty carriage to talk to her privately and probably something else.

"Roxy I'm so glad to see you and sorry about before." Kai said while hugging her. Rub his hand through her hair.

"Me to Kai, me too." She whispers to him before she kissed him on the lips they started to make out.

Meanwhile with Ray.

Left the rest of the Bladebreakers went for a walk to find Kai but when he did find him he saw he was bulling a girl with him into this spare carriage. _I wonder what's going on. _Ray thoughtHe went to back to there carriage with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"Hey guys, I just saw this weird thing happen." Ray said when he arrived in the their carriage

"What happen?" asked Max

"I saw Kai drag a girl into empty carriage before he locks it. The weird thing is that girl reminds me of some one but I don't remember who." Ray said while he went sit down.

Back with Kai and Roxy

When they finish making out with each other. They broke apart Kai went to sit down with Roxy on his lap.

"What's wrong, Kai?" asked Roxy with a worry voice while she was staring into her eyes.

"Just thinking I saw this team that we are going against in the final of the world champions and but that team seems like I known them." Kai said while rubbing his for head.

"Also there is a girl on the team looks a lot like you except it has red strikes in her hair and the team are called the Demolition boys." Kai said

"Um, Kai my sister is on that team and her boyfriend is the captain. Kai don't worry when you get back there all your memories will be back." Roxy said while holding his head in her hands.

The both stand up to leave and Kai turned back to Roxy whispered that he loved her and he left to head back to the Bladebreakers. As Kai walked down the hall way to the cabin where the Bladebreakers rest.

A/N here is chapter two sorry if it doesn't make sense as i got bored writing this chapter. Please reveiw


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3

When Kai arrived back with the Bladebreakers when he opens the door the rest of his team went quiet.

"Hmph" Kai said

He went to sit down and he closed his eyes.

"So Kai who was the girl that ray saw you with?" Tyson asked

"None of your fucking business, Tyson." Kai said in evil voice

"Hey I was trying to be nice here, but oh no you still have to be mean." Tyson said angrily

"Ah poor little Tyson, doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Kai said sarcastically

Tyson sticks out his tongue at Kai and turned back to rest of the Bladebreakers.

Two hours later they have arrived in Moscow Russia.

They hoped off the train and started to wonder around the city until they got lost.

"We are so lost!" Tyson complained

"Bloody hell, just follow me." Kai said as he walked off

Rest of the Bladebreakers just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed Kai.

They reach there hotel after 20 minutes walking.

"Hey, Kai how do you know around Moscow?" asked Kenny

"I just do." Kai said as he walked into the door and as the rest follow him into the hotel.

Kai started to speak Russian to receptions and asked the room numbers. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny had their mouth's wide open.

"Wow Kai I didn't know you can speak Russian." Ray said

"Whatever"

They arrived at their room.

"Hey lets go and search the town and find any bladers to go against." Tyson said very loud while he was jumping up and down on the spot with Max.

**Meanwhile at the abbey **

"Hey Tala!" shouted Alaska as she run down the corridor "Guess what Kai and Roxy are now in Russia." Alaska said to tala when she catches up to him in the corridor.

"Good, let's hope that Kai get his memories back and free us." Tala stated "Anyway we have training."

Both of then walked to the training room where rest of there teams is and they were running late. When they reach them reach Boris wasn't looking happy.

"Why are you late?" Boris asked

"We sleep in Sir." Tala answered

"You do know the punishment Tala and Alaska." Boris said

"Yes, Sir." They both answered

"Now, go and train." Boris shouted

**With the Bladebreakers**

"I think we are lost guys." Tyson said to the group

"Ah! Come this way." Kai said annoyed

"Yes sir!" Tyson Saluted to Kai.

"Hmph"

They found there way back to the hotel.

TBC-

sorry about the mistake of the names of Alaska and Serenity.R/R


End file.
